


New Beginnings

by hackersb0t



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Aro-Ace Kozume Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi are the greastest supports and like-older brothers to Yachi., F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kuroo also needs a hug, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Nekoma, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protect Yachi Hitoka, Rare Pairings, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Yachi needs a hug, high scool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackersb0t/pseuds/hackersb0t
Summary: After losing her mother in a terrible crash, Yachi is forced to move to Tokyo. However, the situation is not ideal. She just got used to being the manager of the boys' volleyball team, and now, she is forced to move to a new city to be with her father. Her father is not the greatest person. As her and her mother's former abuser, before her mother took Yachi away, Yachi is afraid. On top of it, Yachi transfers to a new school, Nekoma. She decided to become the boys' manager, because it'll be the only way to see her old team. Throughout her time of avoiding home and helping the team, she catches the eye of the team captain, Kuroo. Kuroo is observant, and he notices signs about Yachi that might save her. Will Kuroo be able to save her?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 61
Kudos: 142





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can I sit here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112718) by [Elizandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre). 



> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on this website. I really hope everyone likes it. I don't know what I am doing half the time. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter.

Yachi looked at her friends. Tears started to spill from her eyes. She hasn’t even lasted a full month as their manager, and she has to leave.

Yachi took a deep breath before bowing, “I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, “I failed as a manager. I couldn’t even be here for a full summer.” All she did so far was help with the Tokyo training camp. She wished she could have helped more.

“Yachi,” Daichi said soothingly, “You did not fail us.” Yachi raised her head and wiped her eyes as Daichi continued to speak, “Circumstances that no one could foresee happened. It is not your fault. We are all going to miss you. Thank you for the time that you spent with us.”

The team around Yachi all bowed saying the same thing, “Thank You!”

Yachi’s shoulders hunched as she released a sob which resulted in her getting a hug from the entire team. “I’m going to miss you all so much!” She cried in the hug.  
~~~  
Yachi clutched her bag as she exited the train. She did not know where to go. Where was this address? She knows it is in the suburbs, but where? Yachi looked around. Does she go to the left or to the right? Is she at the right stop? Yachi was too focused on trying to figure out which direction to go when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Well, Well, Well,” the voice said, “Look what we have here, Kenma. A lost baby crow.”

Yachi turned around to see the source, Kuroo-san, Nekoma’s captain, alongside Kenma, Nekoma’s setter, and Hinata’s good friend. She took a deep breath, “I’m...I’m not lost!” She stated in a hurry, “I just...am...er...looking for someone?” She tried to make an excuse. Kuroo Tetsurou is one of the scariest people she has ever met. Although, they had one conversation in the past; it’s the whole demeanor. The whole bad boy vibe that emits from his very skin. His bed-head hair, his sleazy smirk, his eyes that seem to light up when he sees the discomfort in Yachi.

This is what Yachi thought she saw, but Kuroo may have his smirk to keep an act up, and it isn’t his fault that his hair is like this. His eyes, however, didn’t show that he enjoyed her discomfort. In fact, he was curious as to why “a little crow” as he called her, was all the way in Tokyo. “So, were you sent as the scout to see the real Tokyo Tower, and take pictures of it for the team?” Kuroo made a joke about how everyone in the team, well the stupid people, do not know what Tokyo Tower looks like, “So tell me, young crowling, who are you exactly looking for?”

“A...friend?” She shrugged, gripping her bag. “They should be here to pick me up soon.” She lied. It was the only way. She really did not wish to discuss why she was in Tokyo. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it, even though it has been two weeks. She looked at the address in her hand. In a second, Kuroo ripped it out from her hand.

“Waiting for a friend I see? Is this the address you are supposed to wait for them at? If so, Kenma and I can walk you there. Luckily, we live on that street,” Kuroo flashed an innocent smile, “Come on little crowling.” He beckoned as he pulled out his phone. He needed to send a quick text.

**Bokuto’s Underlings. IF YOU CHANGE THIS NAME I WILL COME FOR YOUR KNEE CAPS**

_Rooster Cat: Yo Daichi I think you got a missing crowling_

_Father Crowling: Do you mean Yacchan?_

_Hoot-Man: YOU KIDNAPPED YACCHAN?!?!?!_

_Rooster Cat: No! I found her at the train station looking lost. I thought you left her here by accident._

_Father Crowling: Yeah...she’s moving to Tokyo, but it is not my place to explain why she is moving. Please take care of her, Kuroo. The team is worried as is._

_Rooster Cat: Don’t worry I wouldn’t let anyone hurt the newest addition to the Nekoma litter_

_Hoot-Man: WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!!!! Mr. Kitty-cat who says that she would be transferring to Nekoma! Yacchan will be ours!!!!!!!_

_Rooster Cat: I doubt it Nekoma is a lot closer since the place where she is going is near MY house._

_Father Crowling: Bokuto, Kuroo, please do not fight over Yachi. Just protect her. Karasuno is worried about her._

_Rooster Cat: I promise I would never let anyone hurt the child_

Kuroo slid his phone in his pocket, “So, Yachi, when were you going to admit to us that you are moving to Tokyo?”

“Sorry,” She mumbled looking down at the ground. She couldn’t say much more. She was afraid. She didn’t want pity from people. Losing a parent is hard. She didn’t want anyone to know that she lost her mother. Little did she know about the home life of the supposedly scheming captain that she believes Kuroo is. Little did she know that she could talk to him about not having a mother.

Kuroo shrugged it off, “It doesn’t matter anymore little crowling. Let us bring you to your own home.” Kuroo started to walk towards the exit. Kenma, not looking up from their game, followed suit. Standing there, a little dumbfounded that he brushed that off, Yachi shook her head and ran to catch up.

Walking along the busy streets of Tokyo at night, Yachi looked at the beautiful streets. Her eyes flashing over all the lights. She took a mental snapshot of everything as the group walked.

Kuroo made sure to stop whenever Yachi stopped to gawk at the city in general, and he made sure to grab Kenma’s arm to stop. He didn’t want to lose the small girl. She would have been even more lost, and she might accidentally turn on the wrong street and end up meeting the wrong type of people.

The walk was normally ten minutes, but today, it was twenty. Kuroo was okay with that fact. Yachi was interested in the lights and different things that she wouldn’t see in the country. As they turned onto one of the streets that is filled with houses, Yachi was not as in awe because she was used to seeing rows of houses on her way back home to her old apartment with her mother.

Eventually, they ended up in front of her new home. Home with her father. Yachi has been more worried about getting to the house before it clicked for her. She was moving back in with the only man who can tear her strong-willed mother into a weak cowardly person like herself. Yachi looked at the two and smiled, “Thank you.” She bowed before walking up the steps before ringing the doorbell.

Kuroo and Kenma started to leave when they turned around to just see who it was that Sugiyama Hisashi, the street drunk.

“I didn’t realize that was his house,” Kenma finally spoke up after the long silence.

Kuroo nodded as he wasn’t even startled by Kenma speaking. After years of friendship, he was used to the quiet person next to him who just spoke at the most random time, “I just hope that everything will be okay.” He looked back as he saw the little blonde girl who disappeared behind the door, “The most we can do right now is just be on watch if anything is amiss.”


	2. Who Plays Wii Golf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Thank you so much for the views and comments and kudos. You guys remember to bookmark, give kudos, and comment after this chapter! You can now dm me on my instagram, closetcoswithoutwigs. ((Yes it is a cosplay account, but I will post about this story with special sneak peeks there.))

Yachi entered her father’s house. She sure was nervous. She was waiting for the comments and waiting to be hit, like when she was a child. The place, inside, was not that clean. Dirt and dust bunnies littered the floor, which made Yachi not wish to take off her shoes, but it was only polite to take her shoes off. She put her shoes next to the door and took a step inside. 

Her father’s eyes shone, as he said, “Listen here, girly. I am nothing like your bitch of a mother. I demand respect and discipline. If you do not listen or follow the rules and my requests, you will be punished.”

“Yes,” Yachi replied as she continued to look around the house. 

Her father snapped at Yachi, “Yes,  _ sir.”  _ He emphasized on the sir, “or Yes,  _ father. _ ”

Yachi nodded, “Sorry, father.” 

“I expect you to respect me and do everything that I require,” Her father stated before grabbing his coat, “Your room is upstairs, first door to the left. I want this entire house spotless by the time I come back. I’m going to the bar.” 

“Yes, sir,” Yachi replied as she watched him leave the house. Yachi took a deep breath and ran upstairs to her room placing her bag down. The room was disgusting and had bugs crawling everywhere, there must be bed bugs on the yellow-stained mattress. She one hundred percent was not sleeping on that mattress, and would rather take the floor. Yachi decided she would start downstairs. At least she can listen to music while she cleans. 

Yachi didn’t know how long she was cleaning for as she heard her phone buzz. At this point, she was almost done. She only had her room left. Yachi looked at her phone when she saw a new message. 

**_Sawamura Daichi_ **

_ Sawamura Daichi: Hey Yachi, I heard that you met Kuroo. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. The whole team misses you, and in case you don’t have Kuroo’s number here.  _

_ Yachi Hitoka: Thank you so much! I miss you guys too. I hope you are all doing well. I’ll contact him in a bit.  _

Yachi put her phone down as she went to try to clean her room. Out of each room in the house, it was the dirtiest. She moved the mattress and almost screamed when she saw some of the cockroaches. What happened? What happened to her father to make him so dirty? Was it due to the fact that her mother wasn’t there to help clean up after his messes? Yachi went back to sweeping away the bugs and putting them in the trash bag, where she sprayed insect repellent. She gagged at the spray and went to start diffusing it around the room after opening some windows. 

Once she finished cleaning her room, Yachi went to take a shower to get rid of all the cleaner, dust, bugs, and dirt that covered her. Coming out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her. It was one that she brought so at least she knew it was clean. Yachi looked in the mirror and saw her mother’s eyes; she missed her mother. Sure, her mother was tough on Yachi, but she at least was caring and trying to improve Yachi for the better. Yachi braided her hair to the side and slipped on a pair of leggings with a t-shirt. She left the bathroom and grabbed her phone to text a certain cat. 

~~~ 

Laying on the couch, sprawled across Bokuto, Kuroo looked at the game on the screen. Kenma and Akaashi were in a battle of Wii golf. Who plays golf on the Wii? Kenma and Akaashi do. 

Kuroo groaned out of boredom, “Why are you playing Wii golf?” 

“Because we don’t want to move,” The pudding-haired cat replied. They were gently swinging their hand to make their turn. 

Bokuto whined, “Why can’t we go see Yacchan?” He looked at Akaashi, “Akaagshi, Why can’t we go visit her?” 

Akaashi responded, “Bokuto-san, Yachi might wish to spend time with the person who she is living with now. He must be a relative that she hasn’t seen in a while.”

Bokuto started to whine more, “But Akkkkaaaaaagggggggssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiii.” 

Kuroo shook his head as his phone buzzed with an Unknown number. 

**_Unknown_ **

_ Unknown: Kuroo-san, it’s Yachi. Daichi-senpai gave me your number. I was wondering if you are free right now?  _

_ Kuroo: I’m hanging out with Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto, so if you wanna come over you can.  _

_ Little Crowling: What house do you live at?  _

_ Kuroo: The House on the Corner on the same side of the street as you. Kenma’s is right next door to mine, so if you ever need either of us.  _

_ Little Crowling: I’ll be right over.  _

Kuroo sat up and fixed his shirt so it didn’t look so messy, “Hey, Yachi is going to be over in a few minutes.” 

Throwing his arms up in the air Bokuto yelled, “Hip-Hip Hooray! We get to see the tiny Yacchan!” 

“Bokuto-san, you’re going to scare her if you are so loud,” Akaashi replied as he looked at Bokuto. “Yachi would get scared easily during the training camp. Remember? We really don’t wish to scare her away.” 

Kuroo figured that Yachi would have been at the door by now, or coming up to the door soon, so he walked upstairs from the basement waiting at the door. He opened the door when he heard a small knock, “Welcome, little crowling.” 

Yachi walked into the house slipping off her shoes, like a good guest, "Thank you for allowing me to join." 

Kuroo closed the door behind her and led Yachi to the basement, "Once Bokuto sees you, be warned." 

Yachi took a final step down in the basement when a white-haired owl ran and picked her up, "YACCHAN!!!!!" 

"Bokuto-San, put Yachi down. She looks scared," Akaashi was right. Yachi was scared as she hung onto Bokuto with dear life. 

Bokuto put the girl down, "Sorry...I got excited. I can't wait till you come to Fukurodani!" 

"Who says she'll be at Fukurodani? I declare that she goes to Nekoma!" Kuroo exclaimed at Bokuto. 

Bokuto glared at Kuroo, "You act like she'll wanna be with cats. She was a crow! She wants the birds, so she'll be with the owls! I declare war." He pointed at Kuroo as if he was picking a pokemon. 

Kenma spoke up, "Maybe, you should let Yachi pick what school she wants to go to. It is her choice, Not yours." He swung again, winning the golf game, "Good game, Akaashi." 

Akaashi smiled, "You did well. I'm sorry, Kenma, but I do not wish to play anymore." Akaashi put the controller down on the table in front of him. 

Bokuto grabbed the remote, "Wii boxing death match!" 

Kuroo smirked, "you're on!" At this point, Kenma was on their switch playing animal crossing in a corner of the couch as Kuroo got the other remote. 

Yachi was confused by the two captains who were battling to the death on Wii Boxing. She took a seat next to Kenma, "Is this normal?" She asked. 

"Very much so," Kenma replied, "great...this guy is my villager." He mumbled under his breath. 

Yachi looked at the screen, "Are you playing Animal Crossing?" She asks. 

"Yup." 

Yachi looked at the two captains who actually spared a few punches to connect with the actual person. Yachi looked away to focus on Kenma's Animal Crossing game. 

Kenma being able to sense this focus scooted over a bit and showed the game more, explaining a few dynamics, and giving pointers about the game. Yachi was invested, occasionally asking questions and getting frustrated when the tarantulas knocked their character down. 

Kuroo got distracted by his best friend and the new girl getting along together over Animal Crossing. This distraction caused him the last round. He lost the game to Bokuto.

"Beat that!" Bokuto yelled in Kuroo's face, "I win! You lose! Yachi's going to Fukurodani. Hey! Hey! Hey!" 

Yachi looked up at the commotion and sighed, "Bokuto-senpai," she started out, "I was thinking of going to Nekoma. They need a manager, and it is easier with living on the same street as Kenma and Kuroo. Fukurodani is further away, and I could get lost more easily. Plus, you don't need a manager, so, I'm going to Nekoma." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you wish to talk more about it, please be free to comment or dm me @closetcoswithoutwigs on instagram. Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/night. 
> 
> ~Kay


	3. Dude is a gender-neutral term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update??? Wowwwwwww, Shocker. Sorry for the lateness. I was struggling from writer's block as I wrote this chapter, but it is here. I hope you enjoy!!!!

To only think that Nekoma is getting a manager, Kuroo kept hearing Yachi explain to Bokuto that she thinks it would be best to go to Nekoma. Bokuto was a little upset for five minutes, after the fact, before he challenged Yachi to Wii Bowling. Yachi won the match, but she did occasionally let the ball slip behind her. By occasionally, Kuroo means she did it a lot. Bokuto was just horrible at it.

Kuroo was ecstatic because he had to take Yachi to Nekoma to transfer. Practice was not until 11, so he, alongside Kenma, walked to school at 8 am, to help Yachi enroll. “Are there any questions that you have, little crowling?” Kuroo asked as he swiped his card for the train. 

Yachi nodded, “Yes, I do have a question. What should I expect from Nekoma compared to Karasuno? Are you guys less chaotic? More?” She slid some money into the machine, walking through the train gates pedestal. 

Kuroo sighed at the question, “I don’t even know where to begin.” He walked onto the train as it pulled up, “As you know, I’m the captain and one of the starting middle blockers, and Kenma is the setter. Our ace is Yamatomo, and his personality is like the monk on Karasuno: Obsessed with girls. He will cry when he hears you are the new manager. That’s basically all you need to learn about him. Now, our libero is Yaku. He is known as the demon-senpai, but I have a feeling that he wouldn’t be as harsh on you as he is compared to the others. He will probably have some soft spot or something. If you were Lev; however, I cannot guarantee if he would be nice to you. Now on the topic of Lev, he is the second middle blocker, and he proclaims himself to be the ace, but we all know that he is not the ace. If you did not know, he is half-Russian, but cannot speak Russian to save his life. Out of all the teammates, Yamamoto and Lev run for the biggest idiots. Lev is, also, our tallest player, so he may seem scary.” Kuroo continued to discuss each one of the other players, as the train came to another stop. 

Looking at the train map, they had one more stop to go, Yachi smiled, “I really appreciate that you two are going out of your way to make me feel more comfortable in Tokyo, and going to the school with me earlier than practice is.” 

Kenma looked up from their game, “I, only came because Kuroo forced me to come.” 

“Jeez, act a little more supportive,” Kuroo pushed Kenma’s shoulder, “That’s very rude to say to Yachi!” 

“They are only being honest, Kuroo,” Yachi shrugged. The train eventually pulled to their stop, and the trio exited to the subway station. 

Walking towards the school, Yachi’s anxieties have risen. Will they accept all the test scores from her other schools that she applied to for high school? Will they accept her grades? Will she be able to make friends besides Kuroo and Kenma at school? What about the volleyball club? Will they appreciate and like Yachi? Will she just be a waste of space for the team? 

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kuroo, giving her a faint smile. He said, “Yachi, you’ll be fine. You can walk right through those doors, and be transferred. If you finish everything before, 10:45. We will be in the club room.” 

  
  


Kenma sighed looking up from their switch, “Yeah, I could be there now trying to pay off my debt, but no, you have the keys. I couldn’t even get in the club room if I tried.” They started to walk in the direction of the school, looking back at Kuroo, “Hurry up, Kuro.” 

Kuroo gave Yachi a slight wave as he ran after Kenma, and Yachi walked into the school’s administrative office with a lot more confidence than she did to begin with.

Entering the club room, Kuroo sat down, “So we have about two hours and 15 minutes before the rest show up right?” 

“Yup.” 

~~~

Kuroo was officially bored at this point. He has been laying around for nearly over an hour. It was about 30 minutes before the team would even come into the room. Kuroo stood up glancing at Kenma, “Kenma, my dude－”

“I hope you’re using ‘dude’ as a gender-neutral term,” Kenma interrupted Kuroo with a quick glance up from their game. 

“I always use it as a gender-neutral term,” Kuroo responded as he started to take his jeans off to get into his shorts, “More importantly, can you explain why I am so happy that Yachi is our manager?” 

“Do not, and I mean it, do not start falling in love with her. You only truly started to get to know her more, three days ago,” Kenma scolded Kuroo. 

Kuroo laughed as he went to change his shirt, “Bull shit. I am not falling in love with her. Even if I fell for her, she would never like me.” 

“You’re discussing the facade that you put on in front of everyone. She knows the real you. She’s seen you over the past few days. Unless this is some new fake face to put on, because I know it’s not your flirty, scheming, asshole self,” Kenma put their game down for a minute as they noticed something on Kuroo’s back, “You’re doing it again.” Their eyes filled with worry for their best friend.

Kuroo slipped his shirt on to cover the red marks on his back, “It is only a few scratches.” 

“Only a few?” Kenma asks as they stand up to get changed, “Your back had more than a few. It looked like it was scratched raw.” 

“And? If people see, I just say that I had a lovely lady over, or guy,” He laughed. 

Kenma rolled their eyes, “Right, and everyone will love to hear the rumor that it will be Yachi. It’s one thing if the team sees, but if someone out of the team sees or if someone on the team, and I mean Lev, accidentally says something about it, then, it will be rumored that you got the new girl. Just from the way that Yachi acts, if this rumor goes around. Your fangirls will flip. They will hurt her.” 

“Kenma－” Kuroo got interrupted as some of the members started to walk in. Vice-captain Kai, and Yaku were the first two to walk through the door. 

“Good Morning,” Kai smiled at Kenma and Kuroo. 

Yaku silently nodded and went to his normal spot as he placed his bag down. 

A loud bang of the door startled the room, “Is today the day? Is it the day that we get a girl manager? I woke up with a feeling that today’s the day! If it isn’t, I’m going to be angry. I will curse all those other teams with managers, especially those crows. Why do they have to have such a beautiful, gorgeous goddess, like Kiyoko and a sweet little angel like Yachi?” Yamamoto exclaimed, cursing the heavens. 

Kenma and Kuroo shared a glance at his comments. Once Yamamoto knows, all hell will break loose. Although, someone will ask if Kuroo kidnapped Yachi. 

“I would like that as well, but I highly doubt it,” Yaku responded, taking out his clothes from his bag, “It’s just your wild imagination, Yamamoto. I wouldn't get your hopes up.” 

Lev bounced into the room, “I think I’m going crazy!” 

“You are already crazy,” Yaku muttered. 

“I swear I saw the small blonde manager from Karasuno talking to Coach Nekomata,” Lev explained, “Is Karasuno here for some surprise practice match?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe Coach Nekomata decided to surprise us,” Kuroo shrugged, acting as if he didn’t know why “It is just like him to pull some surprise like this.” 

Yaku raised an eyebrow, “But Kenma is friends with Karasuno’s number ten, that kid probably couldn’t keep it a secret for his life. I, highly, doubt that we would be in any sort of shock since Kenma would have at least heard and told you. Right, Kenma?” 

Kenma shrugged, “I haven’t heard a thing.” 

Kuroo shook his head, “Finish changing guys. We gotta go,” He started to leave the locker room, dragging Kenma along. 

~~~

Yachi laughed at the joke Coach Nekomata cracked, before asking, “When will the team be arriving?” 

As if on cue, the team started to walk through the door. Besides Kuroo and Kenma, the rest had confused faces. 

Kuroo walked over to Yachi and cleared his throat, “My lovely brothers－” Kenma shot him a glare, “Fine, teammates. I would like for you to meet our new manager, Yachi Hitoka from Karasuno. Due to reasons, that I don’t even know, the little crowling is transferring to Nekoma." 

Yachi's hands were sweaty as she was afraid. She wiped them on her sides after she gave everyone a small wave, "Hello." The simple 'hello' sounded like a squeak from a mouse. 

There was a loud yell of, "YES!!! This is the greatest day of my life!" Yamamoto came crashing down on his knees, as he started to cry and praised the gods. 

Yachi took a few steps back as she witnessed her upperclassman, literally cry over a female manager.

"DON'T SCARE HER YOU, DUMBASS!" Yamamoto received a slap on the back of his head from the screaming Yaku. 

Kuroo smirked and mumbled to Yachi, "told you he’s the demon-senpai." 

Yachi nodded as she started to watch the group unfold into mayhem. She felt a quiet presence near her. She turned her head to see Kenma right next to her. They spoke quietly as they answered an unasked question of Yachi’s, "It is always this crazy."

"It seems just as chaotic as Karasuno, except Daichi-senpai isn't here to yell at everyone to calm down," She smiled while thinking about her old teams. 

The half-Russian, half-Japanese giant, Lev, walked over, "You're a lot shorter than I remember." He stated, "Are you shorter than Hinata?" 

"Uh.." Yachi took a step back staring up at Lev. It hurt her neck, "well, yes…" How was she supposed to talk to him? Isn't it rude to discuss height?

"Lev!" Someone exclaimed from behind Lev. It was Yaku. He swiftly kicked Lev in the stomach, "Don't go around talking about people's height like that!" He looked up at Yachi and softly smiled, "I'm sorry about the team." 

Yachi smiled back, "It's okay. It's a lot since a new manager just came about." 

"Everyone," Kuroo's voice boomed around the chatty team, "let's warm up!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you wish to talk more about it, please be free to comment or dm me @closetcoswithoutwigs on instagram. Book mark and give kudos as well! Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/night.
> 
> ~Kay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments and give kudos. It would be amazing if you decide to stay by bookmarking and subscribing to it. I'll be updating once or twice every two weeks to start off with, but I may start to update more.  
> ~Kay


End file.
